Surprise
by Yasmim Silva
Summary: Surpresas nos parecem acontecer todos os dias e nem ao menos Percebemos o quão comum Elas estão presentes em nosso cotidiano.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise**

_Charlotte e Peter_

Surpresas parecem nos acontecer todos os dias e nem ao menos percebemos o quão comum elas estão presentes em nosso cotidiano. Uma surpresa pode ser boa ou ruim, ou os dois ao mesmo tempo, nossas expressões são - na maioria das vezes - deprimentes e muitíssimo engraçadas para aqueles que nos assisti, não vou tentar descrever como foi minha expressão à surpresa que tive nesta tarde, mas vou tentar exprimir o que aconteceu comigo e que surpresa eu tive ao entardecer.

O sol brilhava da minha janela e fazia minha pele cintilar quando acordei, Peter deveria ter saído e a esquecido aberta, levantei-me em menos de um segundo e procurei por algum sinal de onde Peter poderia ter ido, ele nunca saia sem dizer para onde iria, em menos de um minuto vasculhei a casa inteira sem o encontrar depois me deparei na cozinha e observei a mesa que estava pronta - eu e Peter sempre gostávamos de ser parecido com humanos, então tudo na nossa casa os imitava, até mesmo arrumávamos a mesa em ocasiões especiais, mesmo sabendo que não iríamos comer, a sensação de se parecer com um humano é muito bom, mas mil vezes melhor é ser um deles - fiquei assustada ao ver a mesa arrumada e mais ainda porque só fazíamos isso em ocasiões especiais, será que naquele dia havia alguma ocasião especial? Impossível! Eu certamente me lembraria, mas mesmo assim dei uma conferida no calendário, só para ter mais certeza, e eu estava certa, era 23 de julho de 2123, não tinha nada de especial naquela data, então por que Peter tinha feito àquela mesa tão bela? Por que ele tinha saído sem me avisa? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Enquanto as perguntas passavam pela minha cabeça, troquei de roupa em meio segundo, não parei para me olhar no espelho como de costume, peguei a chave do carro e sai batendo a porta atrás de mim, o sol fazia minha pele brilhar, fora do normal para qualquer humano, mas nossa casa ficava longe alguns quilômetros da vizinhança para não corrermos o risco de ser descobertos, ao passa a chave do carro e entra com uma velocidade desnecessária, vi Peter com o peito nu que se formava em mil fragmentos de arco-íris nos feixes brilhantes do sol, ele sorria para mim com meu sorriso predileto que por um segundo me fez esquecer porque eu estava tão preocupada, sem percebe eu já havia saído do carro e estava ao seu lado em menos de meio milésimo, eu o encarei firme, mas ele não se intimidou e continuou sorrindo para mim como se nada estivesse acontecido, então quebrei o silêncio, transformando minhas preocupações em palavras

- Peter pode me dizer onde você estava? Sabe que fiquei muito preocupada? Porque não me avisou para onde foi? E por que você colocou a mesa? Por acaso temos algo para comemorar? – As perguntas saíram tão rápidas e minha voz era tão baixa que um humano não escutaria nem que sua audição fosse dez vezes melhor do que a de um cachorro, mas eu sabia que Peter me escutava e ainda sim sorria com naturalidade para mim, enquanto eu o encarava, já furiosa, ela pegou minha mão e me direcional para a casa e antes que eu pudesse contestar ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Tudo bem meu amor! Só fui dar uma caminhada! Desculpe por não ter lhe avisado, é que você estava tão bem "dormindo"!

- Sabe muito bem que eu não durmo! – Resmunguei para o chão enquanto seus braços fortes me conduziam para casa.

- Eu sei querida, me perdoe! Mas mesmo assim você estava tão bem fingindo que eu não quis acordá-la! Mas é impossível você se distrair porque eu não demorei nem meia hora! – Ele falava com sua voz suave e calma de costume o que me confortou, mas tinha me convenci totalmente.

- E a mesa preparada? O que eu achei mais estranho foi isso? Achei que eu estivesse esquecido alguma data especial! – enquanto eu levantava os olhos para fita-lo, sua expressão ficou presunçosa e por um momento perdi seu olhar ao entra na nossa sala de jantar, quando voltei a olhá-lo sua expressão já havia voltado ao normal.

- Bem, não há nada de especial é só que hoje, mais do que nunca, eu senti que queria ser humano e viver como humano, talvez possa, com o passar dos tempos, me alimentar de comidas para humano! – Olhei para seu rosto inexpressivo e vazio enquanto ele falava me senti muito mal com suas palavras, eu amava Peter demais e me doía muito vê-lo sofrer daquele jeito, eu daria tudo para ele ser um humano e levar uma vida normal, nossa vida era quase perfeita, mas ainda éramos vampiros e tínhamos que conviver com suas regras e seu modo de viver.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

**Surpresa **

_Charlotte e Peter_

Logo depois de entrarmos na cozinha, Peter estendeu a cadeira para mim, eu ainda não havia compreendido a aquelas formalidades, mas sentei sem reclamar, em meio milésimo ele subiu até o nosso quarto para pegar alguma coisa e voltou a ocupar seu lugar ao meu lado, eu estava ficando preocupada, ele estava agindo muito diferente, como nunca tinha agido antes, já havia muito tempo nós vivíamos juntos e a ultima e única vez que o vi assim, foi quando ele deixou Jasper, ele era um grande amigo de Peter, mas aqueles tempos eram muito difíceis, as coisas eram diferentes demais, nunca poderíamos imaginar em leva a vida que temos hoje, eu ainda lembro muito bem que antes da minha transformação eu vivia com meus pais em Monterrey, era uma jovem muito tola, sonhava em me casar com um homem rico e poderoso, só isso me faria feliz, um dia enquanto comprava fitas no mercado fiquei perdida e entrei em uma rua sem saída, estava escuro e eu não via quase nada, quando uma moça de beleza incomparável e de feições esplendidas apareceu-me der repente, eu sorri para ela achando que ela também tinha se perdido e automaticamente estendi minha mão para tocá-la nesse instante sem que eu percebesse seus lábios frios estavam em meu pescoço e depois disso eu só senti muita dor, uma forte dor era como se meu sangue queimasse dentro de mim, ao acorda eu estava deitada no chão e a dor parecia ter cessado e eu só tinha uma vontade imensa de beber sangue, ao olhar ao meu redor vi pela segunda vez a moça de beleza esplendida e ao seu lado estava um jovem ainda mais bonito, eles me explicaram tudo que eu deveria saber e foi assim que conheci Jasper e Maria, eles me mostraram minha nova vida e como eu deveria me comporta, meus sonhos se dissiparam, eu estava completamente infeliz com minha nova vida, tinha que matar pessoas para viver, eu lutava contra mim mesma para não fazer isso, mas era inevitável, não queria que os sonhos das pessoas fossem destruídos como os meus foram, mas não havia outra saída e foi assim que Maria nos criava, depois de um tempo conheci Peter, ele era muito legal comigo e fazia de tudo para que me controlasse e matasse menos pessoas, mesmo que o prejudicasse. O tempo passou e o improvável e inesperado aconteceu, eu me apaixonei por Peter, nunca poderia achar que um vampiro pudesse se apaixonar, o meu modo de viver não permitia isso, mas sem que eu esperasse, ele também sentia a mesma coisa por mim e até me sentia mais feliz, ele me fazia feliz e eu descobri a verdadeira felicidade, só que em uma noite eu fui chamada para um quarto escuro e se não tivesse uma visão tão boa não poderia ver absolutamente nada, mas ao entrar o rosto de Peter tinha uma expressão de angustia profunda, eu nunca o vira daquele jeito, Jasper também estava lá, eu gostava de Jasper ele queria seguir outra vida só não sabia como, depois disso tudo foi profundamente rápido, Peter gritava para eu correr e eu o obedeci, ao olhar para trás vi que Peter já estava ao meu lado e que Jasper não estava vindo em nossa direção, procuramos algum lugar para passarmos a noite e Peter me explicou tudo, que eles iriam me matar porque eu era só um brinquedo para eles e que faziam isso com todos os vampiros que completassem mais de um ano. Decidimos ir para o norte e conseguimos a vida que queríamos, era tão calmo, tão feliz, apesar de nos alimentarmos de sangue humano, mas era uma vida diferente, uma vida que eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ter, mas Peter sempre pensava em Jasper, pois era seu melhor amigo, então decidimos visitar Jasper e contar que existiam alternativas para se viver feliz, sem lutas, alternativas bem melhores do que Maria nos mostrava, ao encontrá-lo ele estava bastante infeliz e acreditava que logo Maria iria se voltar contra ele, então não foi difícil convencê-lo a se juntar a nós, partimos de volta ao norte, Jasper morou por um tempo conosco e eu fiquei bastante feliz, pois ele e Peter se davam muito bem, mas Peter ainda sim ficava triste, pois Jasper não estava totalmente feliz e Peter reparou que ele ficava mais infeliz depois que caçava, depois de uma tempo Jasper se afastou muito de nós e deixou Peter bastante triste, para piora ele foi embora, deixando Peter arrasado, mas deixou uma carta explicando que não queria mais matar pessoas e que precisava segui outra vida, Peter ficou bastante aliviado por saber que seu amigo tinha tomado um novo rumo para sua vida, mas ainda sim sentia muita falta do amigo, por um tempo Peter ficou pensativo e descobri que uma família de vampiros em Denali, se alimentavam de sangue de animais, ele me contou tudo e como queria ter essa experiência, não foi nada fácil para nós, afinal vivíamos como monstros acostumados a comer pessoas, mas com um tempo nos acostumamos e desde então não matamos mais pessoas e isso nos torna mais felizes e humanos, Peter ainda tem vontade de ver Jasper, mas não fala mais nisso, até hoje.


	3. Capítulo 3

**3º Capítulo**

**Surprise**

_Charlotte e Peter_

Ainda sentado ao meu lado Peter olhava para o nosso jardim como se estivesse esperando alguém, ele olhava tão fixamente que por um momento pensei em ter visto alguém se aproxima, mas depois comprovei que era perda de tempo e me levantei para subir ao meu quarto, mas em um súbito milésimo de segundo Peter me agarrou pelo braço com tal força que me fez voltar à cadeira, eu o encarei incrédula e assustada.

- Desculpe meu amor! Eu sinto muito. Sabe que não tive a intenção de machucá-la, é que... Eu não sei se devo contar... Só, talvez, na verdade, acho que eu estou me enganando. – Não compreendi nem uma palavra do que ele dizia, eu estava assustada, mas me obriguei a raciocinar e pensa no que ele havia dito. Agora eu estava com medo, medo de que Peter estivesse com problemas, ou estivesse com medo de alguma coisa, mas ao olhar para sua expressão pude concluir que ele não sentia medo, nem remoço, seu rosto só tinha um leve traço de esperança, mas de quem? Para que? Eu não entendia, não podia compreender, ele parecia estar hipnotizado pelo jardim, eu via a esperança em seus olhos, só não sabia para que aquela esperança, eu sabia que ele não esperava coisas ruins suas expressões não demonstravam isso, talvez não devesse me preocupar tanto, Não! Definitivamente eu deveria sim me preocupa, ele estava agindo como nunca tinha agido, será que ele não me amava mais? A vida de vampiro sempre proporcionava novas aventuras e privilégios, talvez ele tenha as escolhido e aberto mão de mim, e eu? Eu queria muito que ele fosse feliz e o deixaria ir se fosse preciso, mas eu não iria conseguir viver se ele não estivesse ao meu lado, o que eu faria? Para onde poderia ir? Ao pensar nisso me lembrei do que Mary - uma amiga que via de uma vez por outra - me disse:

- Charlotte, você ficou sabendo?

- Não! Do que você estar falando Mary?

- Um vampiro do clã do amigo do seu marido...

- De qual clã? De Jasper Hale?

- Sim, ele mesmo! Bem, como eu estava dizendo um vampiro do clã desse tal de Jasper, ele foi aos Volturi para pedir que eles o matassem porque havia perdido a existência do seu viver, e você nem imagina o que era a existência do viver dele! Muitos vampiros morrem por coisas absurdas, mas você não sabe Charlotte o qual absurdo foi a quase causa da morte daquele vampiro! Uma humana! Uma humana!

- Aonde? Aonde, Mary? Onde tem uma humana?

- Não, Charlotte! Esse vampiro foi aos Volturi por uma humana, porque a amava e ele não podia mais viver sem ela porque ela havia morrido. Depois descobriu que ela não havia morrido e por pouco ele não morreu quando foi ao encontro dos Volturi, agora ele estar com ela, ele deve ter a transformado, pois os Volturi deram um prazo de transformação para ela, o Randall me disse que o nome dele era Edward e que o nome dela era Isabella, Bela.

As palavras de Mary não saiam da minha cabeça, Edward o vampiro que amava uma humana a ponto de morre por ela, eu morreria por Peter? Com certeza, eu não precisava pensar duas vezes para saber a resposta, eu iria até os Volturi se fosse preciso, se acontecesse alguma coisa com Peter eu não conseguiria viver, pediria aos Volturi para que matassem, mas se ele não me quisesse mais? Se ele quisesse outro tipo de vida na qual não me incluía? Eu ainda iria aos Volturi? Não sei! Essa pergunta era muito difícil de responder. Enquanto os minutos se passavam e eu segui com meus pensamentos, ouvimos a companhia tocar, meus pensamentos não paravam de me assombra com perguntas que eu não sabia a resposta, quem era? O que queria? Era isso que Peter esperava? Era por isso que em seus olhos existia esperança? Isso eram perguntas que eu não podia responder!


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise**

_Charlotte e Peter_

Peter me puxou para perto do seu peito nu e frio, me carregou até a soleira da porta, antes de abrir a porta sentir o cheiro diferente no ar, não eram humanos, por um momento fiquei assustada e olhei para Peter, suas expressões não demonstravam medo, nem pavor e isso me tranqüilizou, na verdade, sua expressão era de uma grande felicidade, eu não entendia o porquê, mas não me atrevi a perguntar, seu olhar me encorajava e pensei que ele quisesse que eu abrisse a porta, não movi um músculo e ele entendeu que eu não iria abrir a porta, os nossos visitantes já estavam impacientes e apertaram mais uma vez a campainha isso me fez tremer, Peter entendeu que eu estava com medo e afagou meu rosto, por um instante sua expressão ficou pensativa e seus dedos passaram pela maçaneta da porta, ao abri-la senti o cheiro da brisa que trazia um cheiro que eu sentia todos os dias, o cheiro que eu precisava sentir quando acordava, era também o meu cheiro, cheiro de vampiro.

Abri os olhos no mesmo instante que senti o cheiro, me preparei para atacar e proteger Peter, mas só o que eu puder fazer foi arregalar os olhos e abrir a boca, meus olhos percorriam os dois indivíduos parados na minha frente, eu não podia acreditar, o primeiro que meus olhos captaram foi um vampiro magro e alto de cabelos loiros e olhos penetrantes, além disso, percebi que ele me controlava, na verdade, controlava minhas emoções, fazia muito tempo que eu não sentia minhas emoções controladas, só ele poderia fazer aquilo, o medo e o pavor haviam sumido tão rápido, como presas correndo do seu predador, dando lugar a uma sensação de paz e alivio, Jasper não havia mudado nada, a não ser a cor dos olhos que agora estava da cor dos meus, uma cor de ouro derretido, cor de quem não matava mais pessoas para sobreviver, eu não parava de olhar para as feições de Jasper, mas fui obrigada a mudar meu campo de visão porque uma vampira baixinha me encarava, eu a olhei incrédula, ela tinha uma beleza exótica, suas feições eram bem definidas e seu sorriso se alargava em cima de seus dentes que brilhavam como diamantes, ela estendeu sua mão para me cumprimentar e eu assenti, suas mãos frias como as minha eram muito delicadas e por um instante fiquei com medo do quebrar sua mão, mas esses pensamentos foram instintos quando Peter os cumprimentou calorosamente.

- Jasper, quando tempo! Suponho que essa seja Alice!

- É tão bom te ver Peter! Sim essa é Alice, a baixinha doida que eu te disse outro dia! – A voz de Jasper não tinha mudado nada, era grossa e firme ainda tinha um tom de superioridade, mas duvido muito que fosse de propósito. Ele olhava para mim como se estivesse com medo da minha reação.

- Oi Charlotte! Quanto tempo! Como você estar? – Agora Jasper olhava para mim, na verdade, todos os presentes olhavam para mim, a vampira baixinha me olhava, mas ela não estava surpresa com minha reação, eu a olhei por um momento depois desviei o olhar para ver Jasper.

- Oh, Jasper quanto tempo... Desculpe-me é que eu fiquei muito surpresa, não esperava sua visita! Eu estou ótima e você? – Minha voz era instável, Jasper olhava para mim com um sorriso nos lábios e eu me perguntei do que ele estava rindo, será que era de mim? Não tive tempo para encontra uma resposta para essa pergunta.

- Entrem, podem entrar, quero que conheçam minha casa, espero que lhes agrade! – Peter falava com admiração e glória, mas antes que eles entrassem, a vampira baixinha me segurou pelo braço e fez uma coisa que eu não esperava, se Jasper não estivesse controlando minhas emoções eu com certeza estaria assustado, Alice – como Peter a chamou – me abraçou, foi um abraço sutil e tranqüilizador, enquanto eu a abraçava percebi que varias emoções me passavam, mas só eram emoções boas, eu me senti feliz e desta vez Jasper não estava me controlando, Peter estava feliz, eu sentia sua felicidade, se seu coração pudesse bater todos poderíamos ter plena certeza que ele estava feliz, mas eu não precisa disso para saber que ele estava feliz, eu e ele nós éramos um só, era como se eu e Peter fossemos ligados um no outro, ligação essa muito forte. Isso era o amor que sentíamos, impossível de qualquer pessoa consegui alcança a intensidade desse amor.


End file.
